


The SFIT Idol's Cardigans

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Baby Brother, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cardigans, Gen, SFIT idol, birthday boy - Freeform, brother bonding, brotherly bond, happy tadashi, tadashi's baby brother, the handsome SFIT idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Tadashi Hamada, the handsome school idol in SFIT, loves to wear cardigans. But what is the reason that makes him loves to wear his cardigans?





	The SFIT Idol's Cardigans

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Tadashi is currently 17, and Hiro is 13. Tadashi starts his college when he was 17. And Hiro, well, he already graduated high school last year, together with Tadashi in the same high school. He just hasn't register to SFIT yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language! I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

' _That's weird,'_ Tadashi thought, looking at the GPS tracker on his hand. It was the tenth times Hiro had sneaked out from their shared-room at midnight. He thought Hiro might be gone to bot fighting again. When he checked his GPS tracker, it showed that Hiro was in their garage. And when he looked at Hiro's study table, his megabot was there. He was feeling a bit relieved knowing that his baby brother didn't go to any bot fights these days.

Although Hiro didn't go to any bot fights, then what was he doing in the garage? It was weekend so he could wait. At 4 in the morning, he heard Hiro walked up on the stairs and he quickly pretended to sleep. Hiro took a quick glance on him and he sighed in relief. After that, Hiro went laid down on his bed and fell asleep soon.

After a few minutes, he heard Hiro's snore. He opened his eyes and slipped out from his bed. He went toward Hiro's bed, sitting on the edge of it. He stared at his baby brother's face. He could see how tired Hiro was. He wondered what made him looked so tired like that. He bent down and kissed Hiro's forehead, then walked back to his bed to sleep.

' _I'll try to find out. I hope he didn't do something dangerous,'_ Tadashi muttered to himself before finally fell to sleep.

**-oOo-**

"Nii-chan! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Hiro shook Tadashi vigorously. Tadashi groaned. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Hiro's grin. "What?" he asked sleepily.

"Don't 'what' me! You promised me that we will have a picnic together on the park today, remember?" Hiro said, putting his hands on his waist. Tadashi slapped his forehead. How could he even forget about that? He covered himself underneath his blanket and said, "Five more minutes."

Hiro pouted. But he definitely had a plan when he had a mischievous smile on his face. He walked to his desk to take something and went back to his brother. He lifted the end of Tadashi's blanket and put something into it. He was chuckling silently until something _happened_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! THERE WAS SOMETHING RUNNING IN MY PANTS!" Tadashi shouted frantically as he jumped out from his bed, trying to get whatever it was out from inside his pajama pants. Hiro burst out laughing until he rolled on the floor. Tadashi was still trying to get the running thing out of his pants. When he did, the thing fell out and he stepped on it to the ground.

"Hiro! What was that?! And why did you do that for!?" Tadashi asked, still in frantic. He was panting heavily and his face was still a bit blue from the incident.

"Oh, that? That was a centipede toy robot I made last month. And now you just broke it down," he said while acting innocent to Tadashi. "Besides, if you just get up earlier, this thing wouldn't happen to you," he added with a smirk.

Tadashi grunted. But then, it was Tadashi's turn who had a mischievous smile on his face. Hiro's smirk fell. Hiro knew that Tadashi was planning on something, and something _bad_ would definitely happen _soon_. He immediately sprinted out from Tadashi's side, trying to run away from him.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side this time. Tadashi managed to catch him and pulled him into his arms. Then, Tadashi gave him a hellish tickle to him. "Hahahaha.. Nii-chan.. stop! Hahahahaha! Stop it.. Hahahahaha.. nii-chan! Hahahaha!" Hiro laughed so hard, while trying to break free from that hellish tickle.

"Sorry, baby brother! But no can do! It's my revenge for you," Tadashi grinned as he kept on tickling him.

After several minutes of tickling Hiro, Tadashi finally stopped. Hiro panted heavily, trying to catch a breath. "Nii-chan, you're being unfair!" Hiro huffed, pouting at him again. Tadashi chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Come on. Let's get ready before it's too late to have a picnic."

"Okay!"

**-oOo-**

After they had finished their breakfast and bided their goodbyes to aunt Cass, they went to the park with Tadashi's red moped and a picnic basket full of foods and drinks plus a sheet for them to lay down. When they arrived, they went straight to their favorite spot, where they were the only ones who know that place.

"Aaaaahh, it's nice to lay down here," Hiro said as he laid down on the sheet. Tadashi chuckled, "You know, you sounded like an old man already."

Hiro scoffed at him, "You're the old one. And we rarely get a chance to have a picnic like this."

"Yeah. Since I started my college life, that is."

"It's already May, huh?"

"Uh-huh. And next month is summer already."

"You promised me to have a full week off for me on summer break," Hiro reminded him. Tadashi laid down next to him, "I know. There's no way I would forget about that. I don't want to spend the whole summer break without my adorable baby brother."

Hiro punched him playfully. "I'm not a baby anymore, you nerd!"

"Love you, too, baby bro." Tadashi laughed while ruffling Hiro's hair. Hiro only rolled his eyes before he let out a yawn. "I want to have a nap for a while. The weather is really nice."

"Go ahead."

Tadashi stared at the sky, enjoying the sight of the cloudy sky. The wind blew around them softly, making him yawned. He noticed that Hiro was already napping beside him. He smiled at him. "I guess, I'll have a nap, too. The weather is indeed really nice." His eyelids became heavy as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**-oOo-**

"Aaaahchoooo!" Tadashi suddenly sneezed out, forcing him to wake up from his nap. "Are you cold, nii-chan?" He looked at Hiro and saw that he already woke up from his nap. "Not really, but yeah, I guess."

Hiro shrugged with a smirk, "You already wear a long-sleeve shirt and a jacket, and you still feel cold? How ironic." Tadashi pouted at him, "You know that I'm also a normal human being," he shrugged and added, "Maybe I will buy a sweater later."

"DON'T!"

Tadashi flinched with his mouth gaped open. He was surprised. Why would Hiro not want him to buy a sweater? Hiro blinked, realized at what he had said to his brother and he hurriedly said, "I..I mean.. don't buy that now. It's almost summer and you won't need one on summer, right? Uumm, but.. maybe.. you can buy that later. When summer is over?"

He thought at what his baby brother said, and he was right. He wouldn't need a sweater on summer. And, usually there would be a sale on the mall for clothes and also sweaters when it's near autumn. He could probably save some money if he could bear with the spring cold wind for the month. He smiled and ruffled Hiro's hair again, "You're right. I can also save some money if I can bear the cold and not miss out the sale before autumn comes."

Hiro sighed in relief. Tadashi wondered why, but he just let it off. Then his hand was slapped by Hiro, "No touching the hair! You will mess it!" He laughed. "Oh, come on, Hiro. It's already a mess. I think I can probably hide Mochi inside your hair."

"Whatever. Let's just eat the foods. Lunch time already and I'm a bit starving here." Hiro huffed as he opened the picnic basket. "Woooaaaahhh, look! Aunt Cass made a mini café in here!" Tadashi chuckled at Hiro's statement. "That's what we'll definitely get for having a great chef as our aunt."

"You're right."

"Want me to feed you, baby brother?" Tadashi asked teasingly.

Hiro elbowed him, "As if! And I'm not a baby anymore!"

Tadashi only laughed at him.

**-oOo-**

It had been almost 2 weeks since their picnic time. It was on the middle of May, and still a bit chilly. His friends had gone home earlier, so he was left alone in his lab. He was solving a calculation for Baymax coding when aunt Cass called on his phone. He wondered why because it was so not aunt Cass to call him whe he was in his lab, except if it was for emergency.

"Hello, aunt Cass?"

" _Hello, Tadashi. Uumm, can you come home now?"_ her voice sounded worried.

"Uh, sure. Is there something wrong?"

" _Actually, yes. Hiro is crying right now. He said his stomach hurts and he didn't want me to bring him to the hospital."_

Tadashi's older brother's instinct kicking in. "I'll go home now, aunt-" he heard a groan on the phone.

" _Oh my Gosh! Hiro! You're bleeding!"_ Aunt Cass screamed in horror. Tadashi's blood ran cold. _His baby brother was hurt and now he was bleeding!_

"I'm going home now, aunt Cass! Please take care of him until I arrived!" he immediately hung up the phone. He put his things inside his brown satchel and grabbed his moped key. He went home as fast as he could.

**-oOo-**

Tadashi parked his moped in the garage and ran inside the house. "Aunt Cass! Hiro! I'm home! Where are-" before he could finish, he heard small eruption voices. He was shocked. He saw small square papers in many colors suddenly appeared and fluttered down around him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TADASHI!"

Aunt Cass, Hiro, and the gang were there. The living room was decorated with balloons, colorful papers, and a banner with "Happy Birthday Tadashi" on it. He couldn't utter a single word. He was speechless. Was it really his birthday today?

"From the look on his face, I can guarantee that he actually didn't remember that today is his birthday," Hiro said with a smirk.

"Yeah. But his expression is hilarious!" Fred stated. Everyone agreed. Tadashi's mouth was still gaped open. "Earth to Tadashi. Flies are going into your mouth if you keep on like that," Gogo said as she elbowed him.

He was out of his trance and he remembered about something as he hurriedly approached to Hiro. "Hiro, are you okay? Are you hurt? Aunt Cass said your stomach hurts. And what did she mean about you bleeding?!" He asked frantically, examining his baby brother to see if there was something wrong that could hurt him.

Hiro chuckled at him, "I'm fine, nii-chan!"

"See, it worked!" aunt Cass exclaimed to the gang. They nodded.

"Well, he has a brother complex anyway," Honey said, and the others started to laugh again.

Tadashi still looked confused. Hiro noticed this. "Relax, nii-chan. Aunt Cass was acting out to make you come home sooner. We made this party to celebrate your 18th birthday," he said, until Hiro remembered something, "Wait. Did you really forget that today is your birthday?"

Looking at Hiro, he blinked. He let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah. Sorry." Hiro looked at him deadpanned, "Unbelievable."

"Alright, let's start the party!" aunt Cass screamed out loud. Everyone joined her. Tadashi felt happy with the party his family and friends had prepared for his birthday.

They sang a happy birthday song, giving him their presents, and enjoyed the feast. But from everyone who had given their presents to Tadashi, only one left who had not given the present yet. No one, even Tadashi, noticed that because of the festive party.

**-oOo-**

The party finished at 10 and after the gang bided their goodbyes, aunt Cass and Tadashi did the clean up. Hiro already went upstairs to their shared-room. When they had finished, aunt Cass said goodnight to him and went to her room to sleep. Then Tadashi headed toward his room with his birthday presents in his hands.

Once he reached their shared-room, he saw Hiro, sitting on the bed, looking down with a sad face. He felt worried and approached him after he put down the presents on his own bed. "Hey, Hiro. What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked with concern written on his face as he sat on Hiro's bed.

Hiro just shook his head, weakly. But Tadashi didn't believe him. He wrapped his arm around Hiro's shoulder and pulled him close. "Hiro, please, if there's something wrong, tell me." Hiro didn't say anything. And that made Tadashi became more worried.

Before he could say anything more, Hiro sighed. He bent down and took out something from between his study table and bed. Once he had sat straight again, Tadashi saw the thing in Hiro's hand. Hiro was holding a paper bag. Then, Hiro gave that paper bag to him. He looked at him in confusion.

"What's this?"

Hiro raised his brow, "Isn't it obvious? It's your birthday present."

Now he remembered. From all of them, only Hiro who had not given him a birthday present yet. "Can I open it?" Hiro sighed and nodded, averting his gaze from Tadashi.

Tadashi stared at the paper bag. He opened it and saw a neatly wrapped up box with a green ribbon on it. He took it out from the paper bag and unwrapping the box slowly and carefully. As if he was afraid of breaking whatever it was inside the box. When he had finished unwrapping it, he gaped.

There were five man woolen-cardigans, in five different colors. He examined the cardigans. Those cardigans were definitely handmade ones. He looked at Hiro and asked, "Hiro, did you make these all by yourself?"

Hiro blushed and nodded, still avoiding Tadashi's eyes. Then he remembered one other thing. The one Hiro sneaked out at midnight and came back at 4 in the morning, and still did that after their picnic. He asked another question, "Are these the reason why you sneaked out at midnight and came back at 4 in the morning?"

Hiro turned his gaze toward Tadashi, clearly shocked at his question. "H-how did you know?!"

"Well, I didn't really sleep when you sneaked out. And you did it for a quite sometimes. I was sure that you didn't go bot fighting because you left megabot on your table. So?"

Hearing that, Hiro fell silent as he brought down his gaze. He nodded again. "I noticed that you were actually shivering a bit since spring came. I knew that wind is a bit chilly and you're probably feeling cold out there even though you wore long sleeves shirts and jacket. So I thought, maybe I could give you a woolen cardigan on your birthday to keep you warm."

"Then why are there five of them?"

Hiro was blushing madly. He seemed uneasy with the question. "Well, I didn't really know your most favorite color, so every time I had finished one, I felt doubt with the color and made other cardigan with different color. And when I realized, I already made five with different colors. So, yeah."

"Last question, why didn't you give these to me earlier?"

This time, Hiro looked sad. Tadashi felt panic if he accidentally hurt his baby brother's feeling.

"I was about to give you those, until I saw everyone's presents for you. They are obviously better than mine. And you looked happy when you received them. That's why I didn't give my present to you." He looked at Tadashi in the eyes, "Do you like them, nii-chan?"

Tadashi didn't say anything. He looked at those cardigans with unreadable look on his face. Hiro waited for his answer. He finally looked at Hiro. "I'm sorry, but no. I don't like them."

Hiro looked really sad now. His older brother didn't like the present he gave to him. It hurt. His eyes felt teary. Suddenly, Tadashi cupped his chin and made him looked at Tadashi in the eyes.

"Don't look so sad. I haven't finished my words, you know."

Hiro didn't say anything. Tadashi smiled gently at him. "Hiro, I didn't like your present, because I love them."

Hiro was shocked. "Really?" He tried to search a hint of lie on Tadashi's face. But he couldn't find it.

Tadashi nodded. "I didn't say 'like' because it's not the right word for me. I love these cardigans Hiro. You made these for me. So there's no way I didn't love them! Oh my Gosh, Hiro, I love these cardigans! Thank you, baby brother!" he said happily as he wrapped Hiro in his arms. Hugging him tightly. Hiro felt really happy that his older brother loved the presents he made for him. He hugged him back.

Tadashi drew back from the hug. "I'm going to try them on," he said as he stood up and tried each of the woolen cardigans he got. Hiro watched Tadashi while he was trying those cardigans on. He couldn't help but smiled happily.

"They look good on me. Thank you, baby brother! I really love them!" Tadashi said, looking at Hiro with a beaming smile.

"If you really love them, then you must wear it everyday," Hiro said, teasing him.

"I promised you that I will wear them everyday. I will show to everyone these cardigans my baby brother had made with love for me!"

"You're exaggerating, nii-chan. Just, don't wear them on summer. Or else, you'll be drenched in sweat," he shook his head, looking at Tadashi in silly face.

"Don't worry, I won't. I don't want these cardigans to be damaged by sweat." He approached Hiro and enveloped him in a tight hug, "Thank you so much for these handmade cardigans, Hiro. I really love them. This is the best birthday present ever! I'll treasure them for the rest of my life."

Hiro was surprised at this, but smiled and hugged him back. "You're welcome, nii-chan. I'm glad you like them."

**-oOo-**

Tadashi really kept his promise to Hiro. The next day after his birthday, he wore one of the cardigans to the campus. The gang asked where he got the cardigan. He only grinned at them, without answering their question. He also bought some blazers that match with the cardigans.

Everyone wondered why the handsome SFIT idol really liked to wear cardigans after his birthday. Not that he didn't look good in them. But it was the opposite instead. He really looked good in them. And the number of his fans had increased drastically since he started wearing those cardigans and matching blazers, also with a little touch of his favorite cap.

After a quite sometimes of stalking him and searching for information, the gang finally found out. The handsome SFIT idol loved to wear his cardigans because they were made with love by his baby brother for his 18th birthday. And now, they knew one thing for sure.

_Tadashi Hamada really loves his baby brother, Hiro._

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Another one-shot story from me! Before I started writing this story, I was staring at his picture. And my eyes suddenly looked at his cardigan and noticed that Tadashi looks like he loves wearing cardigans. And I was wondering on why he loves wearing them. Until I finally got this idea.
> 
> By the way, I'm happy that I got some reviews and favorites for The Living Angel story. Those boosted up my motivation to write more. So thank you! ^^
> 
> And I'm sorry, but for The Living Angel, I don't plan on making a sequel for it. I just want to make it as a one-shot.
> 
> I'm sure everyone already knows about how much Tadashi loves Hiro. And I was trying so hard on how to picturing his love for his baby brother. So please forgive me if this is not an interesting story. And I use 'nii-chan' when Hiro calls Tadashi so it will make him sounds cuter (he's already cute, I know). Oh well, until next time~


End file.
